Perfume A História do Despertar
by Roonil W
Summary: Um perfume que despertou bem mais do que a amizade esperava. A primeira vez foi o suficiente para o amor.SLASH.NC17.HARRYRON.Prêmio Twister no Chall 1ª Vez.
1. A Morte Á Espreita

CAPÍTULO 1

A morte à espreita

**Londres, agosto de 2022.**

Meia-noite. Na rua escura deslocava-se a figura de um homem encapuzado. Usava uma longa capa preta e em seus olhos refulgiam o medo e o terror. Encaminhou-se até a torre no final da estradinha íngreme e rochosa. Subiu silenciosamente as escadas, com passos leves, como um lince negro em busca de alimento. Parou na concavidade do portal, que dava para a sacada mestra da torre. Não tinha mais sangue em suas veias, mas sim, em sua boca. Sua pele pálida como a lua amedrontava até o escuro que envolvia aquela noite. Mas a criatura não sabia que estava no controle, tinha apenas a conciência de que era poderoso, que estava sendo procurado. Havia morado com o perfumista, sem medo de exibir-se, mas agora, tinha uma missão. Estava chegando ao fim, sabia. Logo nasceria o sol e então, padeceria à sua luz. Pensou nas pessoas que morreram para estar onde ele estava, de quem eram as misturas de sangues diferentes, secos em sua boca, escorrendo-lhe pelo pescoço branco.

-Por aqui. - Uma voz veio ecoando pelas escadas. O medo tomou conta da criatura.

-Senhor, não é muito arriscado...

-Calem a boca, apenas me sigam. Potter está por aqui, ele sempre vem enfrentar o perigo sozinho... Esse é o mal dele. - O homem ruivo apareceu no pé da escada. Seu rosto estava lívido de fúria. - Fiquem aqui. Vocês não precisam ver isso. Esse assunto é particular.

-Sim, senhor. - Três vozes responderam entediadas.

O homem ruivo passou pelo seu fugitivo pálido escondido na escuridão densa sem notá-lo, mesmo com sua varinha emitindo uma forte luz branca.

-Harry. - O homem ruivo avistou, debruçado na sacada, outro homem. Seus cabelos eram negros, eriçados no topo da cabeça, estava usando óculos. O moreno virou-se rapidamente.

-Por que diabos você veio? - Harry olhou-o com olhar cansado e sem forças. - Que droga! Por que você tem que sempre aparecer, Rony?

-Ah, ótimo. Quem te vê agora não reconheceria o modesto Potter. - Rony imitou-o num falsete exagerado.

-Seu desgraçado! Não é nada disso! Estou assim por sua causa! Por que você aparece nos momentos mais delicados, como um furacão e destrói tudo! - Harry gritava alto agora, estava pouco se importando com qualquer um que escutasse.

-Harry. Já discutimos muito sobre isso. Não quero sofrer mais. Devemos sair daqui o quanto antes, sabe que essa é a morada do... - Rony estava pensando seriamente em ir embora e deixar Harry procurar a criatura fora da lei sozinho.

-Por que você me deixou, Rony? Por que tem que ser assim? - Harry interrompeu-o em tom de súplica. A criatura que ouvia a tudo silenciosamente, sentiu uma pontada de remorso brotar-lhe no coração morto.

-Ah, claro. É que você não tem mulher nem filhos não é? E eu também não tenho mulher nem filhos. - Rony falou sarcasticamente. - Temos uma família, idiota!

-Mas já te disse que largo tudo pra ficar com você. Tudo. - Harry aproximou-se de Rony. A criatura respirou fundo. Tinha chegado a hora.

-Tudo bem. E se isso fosse verdade... - Rony fitou-o profundamente - Não seria justo com sua família. Devia ter se decidido antes.

-Quer dizer que você não me ama mais? Depois de todas nossas aventuras ao longo destes vinte e poucos anos? - Harry desafiou-o.

-Amo. Amo como sempre amei. Mas é aí que está o problema. Não sei dizer se o que senti por ti a vida inteira foi amor. Como já lhe falei, nada está igual como antes, estamos em circunstâncias diferentes. - Rony deixou uma lágrima cair antes que passasse rapidamente o braço pelo rosto, escondendo-a.

-Como foi que deixamos chegar a este ponto? - Harry balançou a cabeça e virou-se para ver o céu.

Um movimento. Um segundo que pareceu uma eternidade passou diante dos olhos rápidos de Harry. Não pode fazer nada por que a criatura foi mais rápida que ele. Olhou aterrorizado para Rony, enquanto aquele rosto pálido e assassino que tanto atormentara o Ministério e eles, os aurores, nestes últimos meses, deslocou-se velozmente por trás de Rony e logo, suas mãos pálidas haviam envolvido a boca do ruivo. Rony cambaleou.

Com o ruivo estatelado no chão, o vampiro assassino não teve tempo de partir em retirada. Harry acertou-o com uma maldição da morte no meio das costas. O vampiro caiu morto, o veneno escondido nas suas mãos espatifou-se no chão e evaporou.

Rony arqueou o corpo. Harry atirou-se ao seu lado. Não podia acreditar na cena à sua frente. Rony, tão forte, tão invulnerável, estava roxo e não respirava. Harry fez de tudo, mas sabia que era o fim de Rony. Chorando desesperadamente agarrou o amigo e acariciou convulso, seus cabelos.

-Não morra. Não morra. - Harry sentia a vida do amigo escorrer-lhe pelos dedos, como fumaça. O veneno do vampiro havia tirado o amor de seus braços. - Rony. Por favor. - Rony arrancou uma fina corrente de ouro com um pingente esférico de seu pescoço e, com as mãos trêmulas, entregou-a a Harry.

O coração de Harry doía como se tivesse sido retalhado. Não tinha mais chão. Não podia suportar aquela perda, aquela dor. Havia perdido tantas pessoas importantes em sua vida, na verdade, a maioria delas. Precisava de Rony. Rony era uma necessidade básica em sua vida. Seus ouvidos ouviram o último suspiro. Seus olhos viram o último pingo de vida sair dos olhos azuis do ruivo. Tudo estava perdido. Era impossível continuar.

Socou Rony com toda força, precisava revivê-lo. Mas não lhe foi permitido ficar ali, morrendo de dor aos poucos junto ao corpo de Rony, logo os outros recrutas subiram as escadas e tentaram controlar Harry com feitiços. Não se importava com o que pensariam se o vissem beijando o corpo de Rony ainda quente. Queria morrer também.


	2. As Descobertas

CAPÍTULO 2

As Descobertas

Albus estava vivendo seus piores dias. Fitou calado o carro preto reluzente que se deslocava pela rua vazia. Seus pais estavam dentro d'A Toca, velando o corpo de seu tio. Centenas de pessoas entravam e saiam a toda hora fazia já dois dias. O corpo de Rony seria enterrado logo pela tarde. O céu estava escuro e abafado.

O carro parou e logo Albus viu seu motorista. Draco Malfoy saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir as portas impecáveis e brilhantes para sua esposa e seu filho. Albus achou estranho Draco estar de carro, pois podia simplesmente usar vassouras, lareiras ou aparatar.

Scorpius veio correndo em sua direção e o abraçou, não tão calorosamente como namorados deveriam abraçar-se, mas um abraço de amigo, já que todos pensavam que assim o fossem.

Draco cumprimentou-o. Sua esposa apenas acenou com desdém.

-Pai, já te disse que volto pro enterro. Só quero buscar a Rebecca, ela mora aqui perto.

-Tudo bem. Mas volte logo. - Draco alertou Scorpius, antes de voltar para o interior d'A Toca.

-Hei, Albus. Vamos comigo?

-Er... Eu não... Você não vai buscar sua namorada? - Albus encarou-o animado.

-Não, seu bobo. - Scorpius espiou pela porta antes de acrescentar. - Ela está viajando e vou dar a desculpa de que não sabia. Você sabe quem eu namoro de verdade. Vamos respirar ar fresco.

Entraram no carro. Scorpius mexeu em alguns comandos que Albus desconhecia e logo estavam em alta velocidade pela estrada de chão. Pararam perto de uns pinheiros.

-Que horrível isso. - Albus tentou não chorar.

-Tudo bem pequeno. Tudo bem. - Scorpius abraçou-o.

-Não. Não está tudo bem. Todos vão sofrer pro resto da vida. Rose e Hugo e todos nós e meu pai e meus avós, a tia Mione, enfim, todos vão sofrer e, pra mim, pensar...Pensar no futuro tem sido horrível.

-Calma, Albus. Com o tempo tudo vai se acalmar. Tente conversar um pouco com seu pai, talvez o ajude. - Scorpius tentou consolá-lo.

Albus permaneceu calado até voltarem para A Toca. Sua dor cada vez aumentava mais. Estava percebendo a gravidade da situação.

Foram ao enterro no instante em que a chuva começou a cair fortemente. Harry ia agarrado à sua esposa. Mudo. Hermione estava em St. Mungus em estado de choque.

Era impossível conceber aquela idéia em sua cabeça. Albus esperou acordar de um horrível pesadelo, mas, depois de alguns dias que passaram, percebeu que estava no mundo real, que precisava encarar os fatos arrasadores e tentar, mesmo sabendo que seria quase impossível, superá-los.

Deslocou-se pela casa na madrugada, como um fantasma. Não tinha ânimo para nada, mesmo sabendo que teria algumas semanas ainda de férias. Albus subiu as escadas da casa silenciosa. Seus pais tinham acabado de sair, mas não falaram para onde. Seus irmãos estavam em um sono cerrado. Passou pela porta entreaberta do quarto de seus pais. Olhou de relance, mas continuou na direção de seu quarto. Um brilho refletiu-se nos vidros das janelas do corredor. Albus virou-se rapidamente. Nada se movia. De repente, mais um brilho semelhante ao anterior produziu-se da fenda da porta. Desta vez, o garoto encaminhou-se até a fresta da porta e abriu-a.

O quarto estava todo bagunçado. Peças de roupa e móveis estavam espalhados por toda parte. Num canto do guarda-roupa, Albus descobriu a fonte do brilho. Uma bacia de pedra com algumas inscrições ao redor ostentava um líquido brilhante e gelatinoso. Ele aproximou-se hesitante. Largado num lado da bacia, reconheceu o adorno de pescoço que seu tio Rony usava, mas o pingente esférico estava aberto. Albus nunca se perguntara se aquele pingente guardava algum segredo. Mas vendo-o aberto encheu-se de curiosidade. Olhou vacilante para a bacia à sua frente. Pegou o pingente na mão e fitou-o por alguns instantes, a saudade dominando-o novamente. Perdeu-se em pensamentos sobre seu tio Rony, quando inconscientemente escorou-se com uma mão na borda da bacia, sentiu uma energia estranha percorrer seu braço. Rapidamente, tirou-o na borda da bacia que agora, fazia seu líquido girar e brilhar intensamente. Albus não teve tempo de dar as costas à bacia. Em um segundo, tinha adentrado no líquido gelado. Fechou os olhos por um momento, mas logo abriu-os novamente. Avistou o teto d'A Toca, mas de um ângulo diferente, como se estivesse vendo-o de cima, como se estivesse caindo do céu.

Logo estava dentro do quarto que era de seu Tio Rony. Rony também estava ali, mas aparentava ter uns quinze anos de idade por causa dos cabelos e das espinhas, mas mesmo assim, sua imagem despertou uma imensa alegria em Albus que correu abraçá-lo. Mas, transpassou pelo corpo do tio e bateu na parede do outro lado. Seu tio era um fantasma.

-Tio Rony! Você está... Você está bem? - Albus engoliu em seco.

Rony não respondeu. Logo Albus percebeu que se havia algum fantasma no recinto, esse fantasma era ele próprio. Como não podia falar com ele, resolveu apenas assisti-lo.

-Rony! Vamos logo, antes que comece uma tempestade! - Uma menina de cabelos loiros embaraçados e olhos grandes e sonhadores, adentrou no quarto.

-Hei! Você deve bater antes de entrar! - Rony enfiou-se rapidamente na camisa que vestia devagar. Albus tentou chamar atenção da garota mas esta também parecia não enxergá-lo.

-Desculpe, é que a porta estava entreaberta e eu senti uma certa atração por este quarto. - Rony corou. - Tudo bem. Já vou indo. Sua mãe mandou te apressar, eles já estão partindo e nós estamos indo pra o piquenique. Mas antes eu vou... Vou ali e...

-Luna! O que você está fazendo? - Gina apareceu na porta também, ligeiramente nervosa. Albus ficou surpreso e animado ao ver sua mãe com catorze anos, mas logo se entristeceu por que esta também não o via.

-Meu Deus! Meu quarto está virando sala de visitas! - Rony saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando as garotas estáticas na soleira e entrando no banheiro.

-Eu vou até meu quarto por que...

-Não! Não Luna, não. - Gina soltou uma risadinha nervosa. Enquanto encaminhava Luna às escadas. - Harry! É. O Harry, sabe? Ele está te chamando. É isso.

-Tudo bem. Vou ver o que ele deseja, mas depois preciso voltar por que além do mais eu não deixei o sal para os Nargulés e se talvez eles... - E saiu monologando com as paredes.

A voz de Luna foi morrendo proporcionalmente ao seu afastamento, descendo pelas escadas. Gina correu para um quarto no andar de cima. Albus acompanhou sua mãe mais nova até o quarto. Observou-a mexer cuidadosamente em uma mala azul com estrelas vivas e amarelas que, girando descontroladas, formavam a palavra "Luna". Com um sorriso de satisfação, encontrou o que queria. Um frasco vermelho, em forma de rubi.

- Se a Di-Lua pensa que vai usar esse perfume, como ela o chama mesmo? Afrodisíaco! - Gina pensava alto enquanto girava o frasco em suas mãos. - Pra conquistar o Harry! Ela está perdidamente enganada! E ainda vem contar pra mim seus planos! Ela que me aguarde!

Correu novamente até o quarto de Rony que continuava no banheiro. Procurou logo um frasco palha atirado no canto do guarda-roupa de Rony. Apontou com a varinha para o frasco palha e murmurou:

-Geminio.

Logo tinha dois frascos palha e um frasco rubi. Jogou fora pela janela o conteúdo de um dos frascos palha e, em seu lugar, colocou o líquido do frasco de rubi de Luna, depois, pegou o outro frasco palha e desembocou seu conteúdo no frasco rubi. Selou novamente os frascos e observou seu trabalho. Restara o frasco palha gêmeo que, em um segundo, diluiu-se no ar.

Gina guardou o frasco de Rony que continha o perfume de Luna e guardou o frasco rubi de Luna contendo o perfume do Ron.

Ainda um pouco nervosa, desceu as escadas e juntou-se a Harry e Hermione que olhavam preocupados para Luna. Ela havia quebrado o tornozelo quando tentava ajudar Harry a levar a tenda para o piquenique no pomar d'A Toca. Albus observou seu pai e sua tia mais novos, tentando amparar uma chorosa Luna.

-Mas o problema é que a tenda ainda esta largada aos quatro ventos, ou aos quatro nargulés. - Luna limpava as lágrimas.

-Tudo bem, Luna. Depois a gente ajeita a tenda. Precisamos te levar ao St. Mungus e já aproveitamos e compramos o material pra esse ano.

-Ai, Hermione. Temos o piquenique. - Gina alertou-a desanimada.

-Por favor, Gina. Eu não estava afim deste piquenique desde cedo. O tempo está fechado, está ventando muito e vai ser muita carga pra sua mãe se ela for comprar os materiais sozinha.

-É mesmo. Então se a gente for, encontramos a mamãe no Beco o mais rápido possível. Acho que ela mesma consegue consertar seu pé, Luna.

-Então eu vou chamar o Ron... - Harry começou a falar.

-Não. Melhor vocês ficarem e cuidarem da casa por que o Sr. Weasley chegará muito tarde. Gina me ajuda e nos viramos sozinhas, não é? - Hermione olhou de Luna para Gina, ainda com uma certa preocupação no olhar.

-Vocês têm certeza? - Harry perguntou novamente.

-Claro. Depois nós nos falamos. Até Harry. - Gina passou um braço de Luna pelo pescoço enquanto Hermione fazia o mesmo com o outro braço, assim encaminharam-se à lareira e sumiram em chamas verde esmeraldas, deixando Harry e Rony sozinhos no dia bravio que se alongava.

**

* * *

****Well.**

**Please. Eu espero review na minha primeira fic aqui do eu vou, como diz a Raps, murchar feito um cogumelo feio e sem amor.**

**Até virar comida de um restaurante fedorento.**

**Enfim, comentem, ok?**

**E o próximo capiltulo será a tãooo esperada NC18546845. Tá?**

**Abraços e até. ;D**


	3. A Primeira Vez

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**A Primeira Vez**

Albus não tinha dado-se em conta, até ali, de que estava nas memórias de sua mãe. Foi somente quando se sentiu fisgado pelo vácuo gelado e colocou novamente os pés no quarto de seus pais que ele entendera o propósito da Penseira.

Olhou novamente para a superfície brilhante da bacia de pedra. Ao fundo, visualizou seu falecido tio Rony e seu pai, parados em frente ao lago, num vento bravio e traiçoeiro.

Estava novamente dentro das memórias brilhantes de seu pai e seu tio Rony. Observou ao longo do jardim d'A Toca, Harry e Rony, estáticos de frente para o lago misterioso. A tenda que armaram estava chacoalhando frenéticamente, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar.

Albus deduziu que tinham feito o Piquenique, mesmo sozinhos, sabendo nitidamente que não teriam diversão alguma. Em parte, estavam certos.

Albus chegou perto dos dois e acenou com o braço para eles. Nenhum dos dois se moveu. Os cabelos dos garotos estavam em movimento constante sob impulso do vento da tarde nublada.

-Você quer ameixas? - Rony olhou depressa para Harry, mas logo desviou o olhar, corando.

-Não. Eu...Muito obrigado. - Harry apenas espiou por cima do ombro, Rony corando e tentando conter seu nervosismo.

O que deu neles? Pensou Albus. Mal sabia ele que Rony sentia-se extremamente confuso e perdido em meio aquela situação e Harry, bom, Harry não entendia como de uma hora pra outra, estranharam-se. Harry tinha visto as garotas saindo, chamou Rony e juntos montaram a barraca, olharam para o lago e...

-Que estranho... Esse perfume é seu?- Harry tentou parecer distraído enquanto fungava o ar.

-O que? - Rony olhou-o exasperado. Harry fechou os olhos, enchendo os pulmões com aquele vento leste e suas vibrações. Um cheiro bom no ar. Tabaco e pêssego. Torpor.

-Nada, é só que...

Um vulto branco passou por trás de Rony e levou-o consigo para dentro do lago. Harry demorou uns segundos para perceber que a barraca desprendera-se e acertara Rony em cheio pelas costas, empurrando-o para a água. Harry mergulhou. Rony estava lá, afundando na água límpida, junto com tecidos brancos, contrastando seu ruivo forte. Ele era um anjo, branco, límpido. Lindo.

Albus viu seu pai sair habilmente do lago, levando Rony em seu colo. Deitou-o no tapete da tenda (a qual jazia no fundo do lago) e tentou revivê-lo com massagens no peito. Logo, Rony tossiu. Permaneceu deitado, a respiração ofegante.

-Você está... - Harry olhou cada centímetro do corpo de Rony, averiguando se nada mais de mau acontecera ao amigo. - Você está bem? Eu...

-Sim. Tudo bem. - Rony, tentando não olhar para Harry, sentou-se.

Harry observou enquanto o garoto sentava-se, os cabelos molhados do ruivo, marcando-lhe a face e o pescoço, madeixas realçadas com água sua cor natural, seu laranja vivo. Uma gota brilhante escorreu pelos cabelos levemente ressecados de Rony. Harry percebeu que sempre gostara tanto e intensamente de Rony, de grandes a pequenos detalhes, mas nunca percebera esses pormenores. Como por exemplo, descobrira havia segundos atrás que sempre adorara o jeito de Rony vestir-se, colocando os braços na camisa e por último a cabeça. Também, o estilo relaxado de Rony que cuidava da aparência, mas sempre que podia deixava escapar algumas coisas básicas de higiene que deixavam Harry maluco. Lembrava-se do ruivo cortando as unhas, desajeitado, no sofá da grifinória. Seu coração acelerou. Não quisera decifrar o por que de tudo isso agora. Não se perguntava qual era sua opção sexual. Não importava. Se era preciso fazer alguma escolha, escolheria Rony. Seu cúmplice. Seu mundo.

Talvez, não tivera muita surpresa ao sentir estas sensações quentes, por que de uma forma ou outra sabia que a sua relação com Rony era de total confiança e respeito e que qualquer passo avançado seria bem aceito pelos dois. Amava o ruivo. De várias formas e gestos.

A gota brilhante percorreu o pescoço pálido e liso de Rony, demarcando com linhas em auto-relevo seu corpo. Harry estremeceu. Rony percebeu a reação do amigo.

Harry corou, raramente o fazia, mas ali, diante de Rony, sem pudor nem preconceito, corou.

Sentiu uma súbita repulsa do que estava pensando e conseqüentemente fazendo, emitindo sentimentos talvez impossíveis a Rony. Envergonhou-se de si mesmo. Por que precisava daquilo? Não precisava mesmo beijar Rony. Simplesmente queria.

Albus sentiu o estômago embolar de nervosismo e euforia. Seu pai e seu tio. O que estava acontecendo?

Rony encolheu as pernas e abraçou os joelhos. Tremia e batia os queixos. Seus lábios estavam roxos.

-Tome, Rony. Pegue meu agasalho, vamos entrar, vai começar o vento frio. - Harry tirou seu moletom e com as duas mãos colocou-o nas costas de Rony, erguendo os olhos, encontrou os azuis do ruivo. Suas mãos estavam sobre o ombro de Rony, encaravam-se frente a frente. Rony tremia muito. Mas Harry percebeu pelo seu olhar que não era de frio. Tremia de nervosismo, confusão, desejo e medo, principalmente medo de que Harry não o correspondesse. Tudo isso se enxergava em seu tremor, um balançar de braços, um eriçar de pêlos mínimos laranjas, um percorrer de gotas que traçavam caminhos...

Harry abraçou Rony. Se fosse rejeitado daria a desculpa que estava tentando esquentá-lo, mas não ouviu um protesto de Rony e muito menos uma receptividade simpática ao abraço. Rony continuou na mesma posição de antes, Harry agarrado a seu pescoço, perdido em carinho e ternura.

Desvencilhou-se de Rony devagar, o ruivo sentou-se ereto e esticou as pernas. Harry olhou dentro de seus olhos, uma alma confusa gritava por explicações, uma razão muda exigia fatos concretos. Mas Harry sabia qual caminho seguir, tinha a certeza em seu coração de que traçaria uma nova história e não se importaria com as conseqüências. Sentiu-se como uma gota que vinha da cor viva dos cabelos e, em atrito prazeroso com a pele, escorregava preenchendo poros, despertando desejos.

Estava perto demais dos lábios já arroxeados e levemente ressequidos, olhou mais uma vez os olhos de Rony e sua total expressão de entrega. Visualizou as sardas do garoto, a barba que começara a crescer a pouco tempo, irregular sobre a pele pálida do ruivo.

Beijou-o. Como nunca ousara beijar alguém antes. Um beijo como ponte, de troca mútua de maravilhosos bens secretos, de sentimentos ímpares.

Beijou-o como o despertar de um novo dia, de uma nova esperança, valores ignorados por muitos assim como o sol, mas valores extremamente importantes. O desabrochar daquilo que é certo e ao mesmo tempo duvidoso. Assim Harry explorava com a língua a boca de Rony, com o mais puro sentimento recíproco e cíclico. A amizade. Por mais tesão que ela trouxesse.

* * *

Albus não acreditou no que via. Era impossível de conceber aquilo, não pelo relacionamento em si (até por que ele e Scorpius viviam o mesmo), mas as duas pessoas envolvidas. Seu pai e seu tio. Aqueles de quem mais temia a reação quando soubessem que ele, Albus, amava Scorpius.

Parado em frente aos dois, percebeu o que vinha logo após aquele beijo romântico. Sentou em uma pedra e decidiu assistir. Ninguém o via mesmo e, se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, aquilo era uma lembrança e já havia acontecido. Seu pai não tinha do que culpá-lo.

Rony ainda permanecia imóvel, somente com uma mão ainda trêmula na nuca de Harry, ligeiramente trazendo para si o rosto do moreno. Deitou no tapete empurrando frutas e travessas de comida para longe, Harry acompanhou seu reclinar ainda o beijando calorosamente.

-Harry, preciso que você saiba... - Rony tentou falar ainda em meio à tensão e tremores.

-Que eu te amo... Eu sei... Eu sempre soube... - Harry não precisava de mais nada, de nem mais uma palavra de Rony, queria senti-lo. Incomodou-se com as roupas que, mesmo finas, impediam sua carne de enterrar-se na carne fria de Rony.

O ruivo tentou não pensar nas infinitas possibilidades de serem flagrados. Sabia que sua resistência seria inútil. Deixou Harry possuí-lo, guiando-o pelos caminhos de seu corpo, tentando, ambos, driblarem a insignificante inexperiência e o medo das novas sensações.

Harry, por cima de Rony, traçou o mesmo trecho que a gota deslizante que tanto lhe causara nervosismo e desejo. Abriu botão por botão a camisa de Rony, marcando cada ponto com um beijo quente e molhado, por causa da umidade de Rony.

Sentou-se em cima das coxas de Rony e tirou sua camisa, Rony vendo o peito nu e branco do amigo, lindamente desenhado com alguns pêlos ralos nascendo. Uma escultura. Enroscou seus braços, sensualmente, no tórax de Harry interrompendo seu abraço íntimo apenas para acabar de despir sua camisa e jogá-la, junto com o moletom já abandonado, ao vento. O ruivo sentou-se novamente e focou sua atenção novamente no tronco despido de Harry que, estando mais alto por que estava sobre as coxas de Rony, abraçou a cabeça ruiva do amigo que ficava encostada em seu peito.

Assim, Rony começou, ainda trêmulo, a explorar cada centímetro do tórax de Harry, acariciando suas costas, beijando-o na boca, experimentando-o por inteiro.

O garoto sentado na pedra mais ao longe sentia as orelhas ferverem. A cena deixava-o desconfortável, obviamente, mas ele precisava ir até o fim da memória, saber o máximo possível. Talvez assim, penseou, pudesse ajudar seu chocado pai.

Harry levantou-se e empurrou Rony para trás novamente. Puxou as calças do ruivo e deliciou-se com a cena a sua frente. Rony deitado, olhando-o com os braços abertos e esticados em sua direção, chamando-o, implorando seus beijos, suas carícias. As coxas, levemente grossas e salpicadas com pelos eriçados, tremiam ligeiramente. A imagem dos pés do ruivo, compridos e com as unhas mal-cortadas, deixou Harry completamente perdido em suas fantasias.

Harry abocanhou a coxa de Rony que gemeu alto. Ele ergueu a cabeça rapidamente e encarou o rosto estremecido de Rony.

-Por que você parou? - Rony encarou-o com severidade.

-Você está bem? - Harry falou ainda com o gemido ininteligível de Rony ecoando em sua cabeça.

-Morda-me Harry... Morda-me. - Rony fechou os olhos numa intensa expressão de prazer e beijou Harry rapidamente, logo depois o empurrou para baixo.

Harry obedeceu prontamente à ordem de Rony e mordeu suas coxas firmes, riscou-as com os dentes e beliscou-as com os lábios. Por fim, sem aviso algum, arrancou a cueca de Rony e abocanhou seu merecido prêmio, morrendo de tesão ao avistar os pelos pubianos de Rony tão ruivos quanto os cabelos do garoto. Rony soltou mais um gemido descomunal, fechou as pernas rapidamente encolhendo-se e empurrou a cabeça de Harry longe. Harry iria derrubá-lo logo, disso ele tinha certeza e com um pingo de razão que ainda lhe restou, resolveu poupar-se do rápido e intenso clímax. Tinha muitas coisas para experimentar e queria, mais do que tudo, experimentá-las com Harry.

Encarou, ainda encolhido, os olhos gulosos de Harry que entendeu na hora a rejeição de Rony, a súplica por novas sensações.

Harry então, voltou sua atenção para as nádegas levemente empinadas de Rony, acariciou-as longamente e logo depois as lambeu, como se fossem camadas de glacê dos sonhos, como se fossem bombons lisinhos e cremosos. Mordeu a bunda de Rony enquanto percorria lentamente seus dedos pelo ínfimo e estreito divisor entre as duas nádegas.

Rony desacelerou seu ritmo enquanto agradecia o carinho de Harry presenteando-o com lambidas e provocações igualmente. Seu maior desejo era saber que tinha o corpo de Harry em suas mãos, que podia levá-lo à loucura, que podia derruba-lo em minutos. O grande Harry Potter. Totalmente vulnerável perto dos lábios aprendizes de Rony.

O ruivo beliscou os mamilos do garoto, massageou os pés de Harry, brincou com seu umbigo, mascou seu pêlos pubianos e chupou desajeitado mas com ternura o pênis de Harry. Massageou o membro branco e arroxeado com sua língua e brincou com os testículos cobertos de pêlos do moreno.

Por fim, beijaram-se durante vários minutos, acariciando-se um ao outro cegamente e maravilhosamente. Rony por tantas vezes abraçara Harry, tantas vezes roçaram-se os braços acidentalmente e Harry havia sido seu herói ano passado salvando-o dos sereianos. Tudo isso agora soava como detalhes de uma grande paixão escondida. O que antes fora pura e forte amizade, agora, soava como canções românticas, embalando os corpos que rolavam no chão entrelaçados em uma aliança eterna. Quantas vezes Rony desejara inconscientemente aquele corpo franzino, aquele rosto, aquela cicatriz, todos traços físicos de Harry eram esperados por Rony e vice-e-versa. Queriam-se. Necessitavam-se e apenas se arrependiam de não ter enxergado isso antes. Parecia que alguma coisa tinha mesmo desabrochado. Não eram mais os mesmos e sendo assim, estavam sendo eles próprios.

Albus não se excitou com a cena a sua frente. Inventou um punhado de desculpas para aquilo que via, mas nada negava aquilo. Seu pai amava seu tio. Relembrou-se de quantas vezes os dois viajaram juntos, quantas semanas ele e seus irmãos ficaram só com sua mãe, enquanto seu pai e seu tio Rony viajavam em missão dos aurores. Imaginou se alguém mais sabia, se sua mãe tinha visto o que ele estava visualizando, se a bagunça do quarto era um vestígio de briga.

Quando estavam demasiadamente exaustos, Harry e Rony cederam-se ao gozo perfeito. Rony abriu as pernas e ergueu-as enquanto olhava suplicante para Harry. Queria tê-lo dentro dele. Queria ir até o fim, queria chegar ao pico mais alto. Harry olhou-o com tanto carinho e tesão no olhar que tudo que pode fazer foi pegar fortemente nas mãos de Rony, entrelaçando seus dedos, enquanto penetrava-o.

O ruivo foi tornando cada vez mais alto seu gemido contínuo, que ainda deixa Harry confuso na hora de defini-lo como sinal de dor ou de prazer. Faltou-lhe a voz, lágrimas chegaram a seus olhos e segundos depois sentiu um líquido quente queimar-lhe por dentro. Seu corpo arqueou-se ao limite, enquanto Harry extasiado, deitado sob sua coxa, sugava o sêmen quente de Rony. Ficaram assim, numa explosão de prazer, perpetuando seus desejos por tantos anos suprimido e escondido. Demoraram um tempo até voltarem á conciência depois do clímax perfeito.

Abraçaram-se, ambos trêmulos de nervosismo e lambuzados de sêmen, um do outro. Assim transmitiram-se tanta ternura, que seus corpos não suportaram. Precisavam afirmar mais e mais vezes que seus amores eram lindos e ardentes. Que se amavam ao extremo. Que a partir deste dia seriam um só coração. E assim foi marcada a primeira vez dos dois. Rony ainda afirma que foi a primeira e única troca mútua de amor verdadeiro, por que o que veio logo depois não foi tão maravilhoso como esperavam. Mas essa afirmativa não pode ser levada em conta por que, afinal de contas, Rony está morto, pelo menos por agora.

**

* * *

**

**Agora o negócio fica bom!**

**AUHSHUAHSU XD**

**Continuem acompanhando se puderem.**

**E, é claro, reviews!**

**:D**


	4. A História Do Despertar

CAPÌTULO 4 CAPÌTULO 4

**A História do Despertar**

-Espero que aqui você se sinta bem, Gina. - Disse a mulher loira.

-Claro. Eu poderia muito bem ter ido à casa de minha mãe, por que James e Lily foram morar lá, mas - Gina encarou seus sapatos sujos de poeira - achei que talvez...Bem...Não fosse o melhor a fazer depois do que aconteceu, você sabe.

-Na verdade não sei de nada, mas não farei perguntas. Fique o tempo que quiser e pague-me com sorrisos e animação.

-Obrigado, Luna. Mas não posso prometer nada. - Gina olhou-a com um olhar cansado e triste acompanhado de um sorriso murcho.

-Tudo bem. Às oito horas temos fruta da manhã no pomar à leste. Fica mais gostoso comer frutas de manhã se você colhê-las você mesma e comê-las em cima da árvore. - Luna jogou os cabelos para trás, acenou bondosamente e encaminhou-se até seu quarto no fim do corredor.

Luna. Por tantas vezes Gina julgou-a, por tantas vezes Gina apenas sobreviveu por que sabia que a loira existia e estava pronta para ajuda-la.

As imagens ainda estavam vivas em sua mente e por mais que tentasse esquecer, quando se distraía com alguma coisa como arrumar as poucas mudas de roupa que trouxera ou observar os móveis e os carros nos cartazes de propaganda trouxa que Luna colocara em molduras e pendurara nas paredes, os relances de sua briga resplandeciam como flashes fotográficos em sua visão.

Harry chorando. O pingente que, lembrava-se, vivia sempre no pescoço de Rony, um porta memórias. Memórias turvas, memórias de Harry e Rony, memórias suas...Que foram colocadas no mesmo recipiente pra resolver o mesmo caso, a mesma briga. Memórias. Flutuando, girando, no presente de McGonnagal. Na penseira. Todo passado duvidoso. As viagens de Harry, os seis meses no Marrocos somente em companhia de Rony. Rony! Seu irmão! Melhor amigo de seu marido!

Todas essas passagens cortavam-na por dentro. Feriam-na. Harry chorava a morte de seu amor. Gina chorava de tristeza, raiva e nojo. Chorava por não ter Harry e por não ter um marido fiel. Por ter sido traída por longos anos em que Harry, que teve coragem de admitir, a traíra com seu irmão. Rony chorava... Bem, ele não chorava, jazia corrompido pela paixão e pelo tormento, no fundo da terra lamacenta.

-Pai, você precisa se alimentar! - Albus deixou cair os ombros e suspirou cansado.

-Albus! Saia daqui! Desista de mim, Albus, não estou mais vivo! - Harry debatia-se, agarrado aos lençóis da cama desarrumada. O quarto recém banhado pela luz forte do sol, ainda refletia os sinais mais profundos de alguém em estado deplorável. Harry permanecia sentado na cama com um olhar vago através dos raios de sol que iluminavam as pequenas partículas do ar. Perdido em pensamentos, em promessas. A tristeza e a ira roendo-lhe os ossos, perfurando suas entranhas, deixando-o totalmente inerte. Sua face mostrava cada vez mais os ossos, por causa da magreza adquirida. A barba por fazer, as olheiras fundas e negras, os cabelos mais espevitados do que nunca, a pele pontilhada com hematomas e inchaço por causa dos ataques freqüentes de fúria, os olhos afundados no crânio... O cérebro estacionado em Rony.

-Pai, você precisa esquecer. - Albus desenrolava toda ladainha de sempre quando acordava seu pai. Acordava-o, levava seu café, insistia até ele comer. Harry estava irreconhecível. Irritado. Vulnerável. Às vezes tentava provar para Albus que ele estava bem e sabia virar-se sozinho. Mas no fim das contas, Albus sempre o levava bêbado para a cama à noite. Ouvindo seus questionamentos carregados de rancor e ódio. Ouvindo os relatos de seus erros juvenis. Suas declarações de amor por Rony, seus desejos...

Depois do dia que Harry e Gina entraram em conflito, Gina foi até A Toca e Harry tentou pedir perdão, culpando-se. Ela apenas levou os filhos até a casa da Sra. Weasley e despediu-se, alegando que iria viajar. Num último impulso tinha resolvido refrescar as idéias.

James e Lily permaneceram estupefatos, não entenderam a gravidade da situação. Albus, que já tinha conhecimento dos fatos, resolveu ficar em casa com seu pai.

Os dias arrastavam-se lentamente. Todos familiares sofrendo, como se houvessem eternas cruzes nas costas dos inocentes, fazendo-os penar na angústia e na saudade do ruivo brincalhão. Albus dedicava-se por inteiro a seu pai. Já havia contado a ele que sabia sobre seu relacionamento com Rony e todo romance dos dois. Harry teve, como primeira reação, um ataque de raiva e ódio, disparou frases de efeito sobre a morte para todo lado, arrebentando qualquer objeto da casa que chegasse á seu alcance. Berrava como uma fera arrebatada, perdido sabe se lá em que dimensões. Albus permanecia quieto, tentando fazer o possível, mas já estava se cansado. Não suportava mais as esculhambações, o ódio de Harry. Toda ferida tem de estancar em algum momento.

Tentava evitar as visitas de outros familiares pra que não ficassem muito preocupados com o estado de Harry e começassem a fazer perguntas. Por enquanto, apenas Harry, Gina e Albus tinham tido acesso àquelas memórias pungentes. Os outros andavam ocupados demais com seu próprio sofrimento para perceber que alguma coisa estava errada com os Potters. A viajem inesperada de Gina, a repentina anti-sociabilidade de Harry e a escolha de Albus de ficar em casa passaram despercebidos à pronúncia da manjada desculpa: "Estamos todos sofrendo. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo". E a casa número 12 do exemplar Largo Grimmauld submergia em um pântano de fúria e dor. Em duas ou três noites, Albus visualizou um homem corcunda e misterioso rondando a entrada e os fundos da casa. Talvez fosse um repórter xereta. Não ligou.

Umas duas semanas decorreram-se lentamente, como a brisa leve que coroava o início do calmo outono.

Albus cumpria sua rotina, controlando seu pai atormentado. Temendo a aproximação do começo do ano letivo. Mas, nesse dia foi diferente. Seu pai continuava isolado em seu quarto, reclamando confuso até mesmo da luz solar.

A campainha tocou.

O coração do garoto deu salto. Nenhum trouxa conseguia ver o número 12 e nenhum bruxo queria atrapalhar Harry em suas "férias" forçadas, como anunciava o Profeta Diário. Albus desceu o corredor e abriu a porta, hesitante. A luz do sol dançou no emaranhado de cabelos longos e refletiu-se nos olhos grandes e redondos.

-Olá! - Luna acenou com sua mão a centímetros do nariz de Albus.

-Ah! Oi, Luna! Entre! - distanciou-se da entrada e esperou, com um sorriso, Luna adentrar. Há séculos uma imagem iluminada, mesmo que excêntrica, não colocava os pés naquela casa. Na verdade há semanas, desde que a felicidade abandonou o lugar.

-Seu pai? Está? - Luna segurou apertado em seu ventre a bolsa gigante e verde que usava, realçando-se em seu vestido branco cheio de babados e rendas. Albus demorou-se em sua resposta. Tentando imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Luna para, num simples dia de semana, usar um vestido de casamento, ainda por cima calçando tênis.

-Ah, sim! - disse Albus, despertando - Está lá em cima - acenou para a escada - Tentando... Acordar. - Corou.

-Oh! Tudo bem! Também sou preguiçosa! - Luna acenou displicente. - Então eu vou subir, o.k?

Albus confirmou com a cabeça e observou Luna subir as escadas, os raios de sol ali também presentes, por um momento ocorreu-lhe que os raios a seguiam. Foi até a cozinha. Deixaria Luna conversar a sós com seu pai. Pelo que soubera, sua mãe estava hospedada na casa de Luna, mas poucos sabiam disso. Albus sabia que seus pais não se acertariam e uma dose de desespero invadia-lhe toda vez que pensava em seu futuro. Talvez uma visita dos amigos de Harry o acalmasse. Ninguém tinha aparecido ainda para visitá-lo por que imaginaram que o "Grande Harry Potter" estaria conformando seus sentimentos e entendendo a morte com sabedoria. Erraram.

-Do que você está falando? - Harry assoou o nariz e lançou um olhar fora de foco para Luna.

-Do perfume, Harry. - Luna estava no quarto há mais de uma hora, lançando palavras escolhidas, fazendo rodeios até chegar no assunto principal.

-Luna, não é hora para birutices e...

-Harry. O perfume era meu. Eu sei do que estou falando. Bem, na verdade era da minha mãe, mas eu achei nas coisas dela depois que... - Luna gesticulava calmamente com os olhos arregalados como se fossem canhões da salvação, tentando emanar alguma clareza para os pensamentos de Harry. Abriu a bolsa e depois de alguns minutos tentando encontrar um objeto, retirou nervosa um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário.

-Eu sinalizei... Ah! Aqui está! - Luna sentou-se ao lado de Harry na cama e prostrou-se a ler. - Weasley era grande amigo de Harry Pot... O grande herói bruxo necessitou de férias para expor seu luto... Sim! Ouça isso: O último caso dos dois companheiros aurores foi a caça ao grande invasor de lares bruxos, o abominável vampiro perfumista, mais conhecido como Aawenik, o qual foi morto pelo próprio Harry Potter em legítima defesa...

-Merlin! - Harry gemeu baixinho sentindo o sangue lhe subir pelas veias, lembrando do assassino.

-Você ouviu? - Luna permanecia incrédula com a displicência de Harry sobre o perfume. - Escute bem. Minha mãe conhecia esse vampiro, ele era aprendiz de um perfumista antigo e admirável, parece que esse vampiro rebelou-se depois de ver o mundo que poderia possuir tendo posse de todos aqueles perfumes. Matou seu mestre e tomou seu lugar. Suas armas eram os perfumes. Parece que de todos os tipos, perfumes que dão fome e despertam memórias de determinados lugares, que lembram coisas. Mas o vampiro enlouqueceu na sua própria ambição e passou a viver como um criminoso. - Luna passou levemente os dedos pelas rendas de seu vestido. Harry observava-a pensando que talvez Luna ajudaria mais com apenas um abraço. - Bem, você pode achar estranho minha mãe conhecer uma pessoa como ele mas ela aproximou-se do vampiro por negócios, na verdade. Como ela testava muitos feitiços sempre conseguia alguns materiais com o vampiro que disponibilizava de uma infinita diversidade. Mas o caso é que ele acabou apaixonando-se por ela e foi aí que desencadeou-se a obsessão de Aawenik e deu-se início aos crimes e invasões.

"Claro que ela não queria nada com ele. Pra ele seria um sonho viver num mundo somente dos dois, já para minha mãe, um pesadelo. Mas o vampiro era muito sábio. Os aromas haviam penetrado em sua mente, tornando-o um gênio, praticamente. Acho que foi pior para minha mãe tentar pará-lo, tentar mostrar que ele não teria futuro com ela. Mas ele não deu ouvidos, estava completamente sem sentidos com sua ambição por um perfume perfeito. O perfume que, segundo ele, seria o pedido de casamento para minha mãe. Nesse meio tempo, minha mãe veio á falecer com um feitiço errante, como você sabe. Bem, não ouvi mais falar do vampiro. Mas parece que ele conseguiu o que queria por que, quando fui mexer nas coisas de minha mãe, buscando lembranças, achei um frasco rubi. E logo liguei os fatos. Imagino que o vampiro concluiu o perfume e presenteou minha mãe antes de ela morrer. Bem, eu pensei em usá-lo, não fazia idéia do que aquele perfume faria, imaginei que fosse como um poção do amor, que faz você se apaixonar. Eu queria usar pra conquistar...

-Luna. - Harry ergueu-se um pouco zonzo - Venha até aqui. - Encaminhou-se até o armário e observou a penseira. Segurou a mão de Luna, olhou nos olhos grandes e azuis e mergulhou no conteúdo brilhante. Juntos, observaram a cena protagonizada por Gina e a troca de frascos e conteúdos. Harry não disse palavra, apenas retornou ao quarto iluminado pela luz matinal e encarou Luna cujos olhos marejados resplandeciam de emoção.

-Por isso aquele perfume forte e fedorento. - Luna riu. - E eu achando que tinha conquistado meu atual marido por causa do perfume rubi! Ainda bem que não o usei em você!

-Luna. Isso não é engraçado. - Harry encarou-a sério - Eu me apaixonei por Rony e ele por mim por causa desse maldito perfume e desse vampiro ridículo que por sinal acabou matando Rony alguns anos depois! Engraçado isso, não? - Harry gritava assustadoramente.

-Weasley e você? Por Merlin! Por isso! Gina... Merlin! - Luna levou a mão aos lábios surpresa.

-Satisfeita agora, Lovegood? Conseguiu o que queria com essa historinha boba? Harry e Rony viadinhos! Grande coisa! - Harry estava lívido de fúria, seus olhos vidrados em uma Luna chocada e chorosa ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas essa história do vampiro é verdadeira! Eu juro! É que eu não sabia o motivo da briga entre você e Gina...

-Gina! Gina! Se não fosse ela ter trocado aqueles frascos! Onde poderíamos estar agora? - Harry sentiu ás lágrimas de ódio cortarem-lhe a face. "Por que nada está igual como antes, estamos em circunstâncias diferentes". Rony latejava em sua cabeça.

-Mas, Harry. Como eu disse... Será que esse perfume era mesmo um simples perfume para se apaixonar? - Luna colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry que respirava ofegante, tentando acalmá-lo. - Sei lá. Julgando a insanidade de Aawenik imagino que ele tenha feito... - parou de súbito.

-O que foi? - Harry não conseguia irritar-se mais. A luz de Luna afogava qualquer sentimento, por mais ruim que fosse. Apenas observava Luna aproximar-se de um vaso de flores abandonado a um canto. A flor já morta há tempos. Chamou Harry que, em passadas preguiçosas, parou perto do vaso, revirando os olhos.

-Veja! É o Rony! - Luna abriu um largo sorriso. Harry agachou-se tão depressa que seus joelhos causaram um estrondo quando se chocaram violentamente com o chão.

-Mas o que... - Harry viu para onde o dedo cheio de anéis coloridos apontava. Com um largo sorriso encarou Luna e depois a mínima flor laranjada que brotava fracamente na terra seca e sem vida.

-Vamos dançar! Precisamos cultuar as sobreviventes da primavera e do verão! Elas trazem esperança! - Dizia Luna num sorriso de orelha á orelha.

Harry ficou imóvel ainda ao lado do vaso, observando Luna que girava e dançava estranhamente, reluzindo seu vestido de casamento, sabe-se lá de onde ela o tinha conseguido, na luz radiante do sol. Despedindo-se do verão. Olhou mais uma vez pra flor desabrochando. Uma sensação indescritível tomou conta de seu corpo, ele sentia os músculos da face deslocarem-se estranhamente, seu coração acelerou. Havia esquecido como era sorrir. E também ter esperança. Confiar. Despertar.

N/A:

- Escrever a Luna sempre me deixa feliz. Não me peçam de onde eu tirei esse vestido de casamento.  
- Eu não gosto da Ginevra. prontofalei. A participação dela é mais pra contornar o plot. Sorry amantes da ruivinha. ;D

nHÉEE xD  
Espero que a história tenha se esclarecido um pouco mais n.n MAas enfim,. está chegando o fim e com ele o destino de Harry (e por que não? o destino de Ron também)

Maaaas, isso só se tornará possovel se vcs deixarem um review/recado/sinalde fumaça/coruja/berrador/whatevah.  
Abraços e até. o/


	5. A Busca Rígida

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**A Busca Rígida**

-Rony, eu trouxe comida da rua e...

A casa estava cheia de velas. Aromáticas, coloridas, multiformes. Dezenas de pontos luminosos tremeluzentes salpicando aqui e ali as paredes cuidadosamente trabalhadas e os tapetes que levavam anos para serem tecidos por completo, os artefatos de cerâmica e folheados à ouro. Objetos típicos das casas tradicionais do Marrocos. Harry ficou imóvel na sala de luz turva. Correu o olho pelo corredor. O grito de um animal qualquer ecoou do lado de fora da casa. Harry sorriu de canto.

Um ruído de água dançou com o vento. Harry seguiu-o. Sentia-se em uma dança muda. Seus passos eram ritmados com as batidas cada vez mais aceleradas de seu coração. Suas mãos trabalhavam em harmonia com suas veias pulsantes, despindo-se das capas e dos tecidos suados pela correria do dia. Seus pensamentos fluíam como sua respiração. Velas. Rony. Enfim encontrou a porta do banheiro. Não precisaria de várias velas para indicar seu caminho. Seguiria seu olfato. Seu coração.

Abriu a porta lentamente. Olhou para seus pés brancos e limpos por causa dos sapatos, usados o dia todo, nada comparado à sua jeans empoeirada e manchada que ele insistia em continuar usando mesmo embaixo das tantas túnicas e tecidos. Ergueu os olhos.

-Veio para o jantar? - Rony estava igual à Harry, tronco nu, apenas de jeans, excitado. Sentado na borda da banheira de madeira lisa, olhando-o com um olhar cheio de humor. Safado.

-Parece que teremos banquete hoje, não? - Harry deu um passo e fechou a porta atrás de si com um estrondo.

-Se você está esperando um javali com uma maçã na boca... - Rony riu animado.

-Na verdade eu esperava um ruivo com outra coisa na boca. - Harry olhou para seu próprio baixo ventre, mais precisamente para o zíper da calça e depois olhou para um Rony que se indignava falsamente enquanto ria.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, Marajá. - E com um passo longo lançou-se no pescoço de Harry e beijou sua boca com saudade e desejo. Ficaram assim por longos minutos, beijando-se, apalpando-se as jeans molhadas, lambendo-se a carne nua, amando-se.

Harry girou o corpo de Rony e encaixou-se nas costas do amigo. Enquanto roçava seu pênis ereto debaixo da jeans na traseira das calças de Rony, com suas mãos apalpava com paixão toda área da jeans do ruivo. Malditas calças.

Antes que Harry pudesse se despir, Rony conduziu-o até a banheira e empurrou-o com vontade para seu interior. Harry deu um salto e encarou, com os óculos tortos, Rony acabando-se de rir por causa do susto de Harry. A água estava gelada e aquilo apagou completamente a "energia" de Harry. Por fim, Rony entrou na banheira e ficaram abraçados, alimentando-se com calor humano e paixão. Harry recostado na borda da banheira e abraçado em Rony que recostava-se em seu peito.

-Quem sabe esse não seria o lugar ideal?

-Como? - Rony brincava com os dedos de Harry entrelaçados nos seus na água fria.

-O lugar ideal. Você sabe, pra gente começar uma vida nova.

-Como se fosse fácil.

-Falando assim parece que você não deseja isso.

-Ótimo, eu não desejo! Por Merlin! Sabe como eu quero isso! Sabe como olho pra lua todas noites e peço pros céus uma vida diferente! E você acha que não quero isso? Eu apenas me irrito com você suspirando e falando isso a toda hora mesmo sabendo que nunca vai acontecer! Por que, você não largaria Gina, largaria? - Rony virou-se e sentou na outra extremidade da banheira encarando os olhos verdes.

-E você largaria Hermione? - Harry observou-o calmamente.

-O que eu sinto por você é mais forte do que um matrimônio. - Lançou a Harry enquanto olhava para outro lado. Machucado.

-Oh! Não fale assim, ruivo... - Harry queria acaricia-lo queria tê-lo. Rony. Pequeno. Frágil.

-Alguma coisa quebrou, você sabe. A sorte tem sido injusta conosco.

-Pare de falar besteiras. Eu te amo.

-Você não me ama, Harry.

Harry permaneceu de joelhos na banheira, olhando-o estático. Uma ira começou a serpentear em suas veias.

-Seu depravado! Claro que amo! O que mais faria eu trair minha mulher? Meus filhos? Desgraçar a minha vida? O que mais?

-Desculpe-me. É só que às vezes eu posso jurar que isso é só uma aventura e que um dia terá que acabar e...

-Só vai acabar quando houver morte. E eu espero sinceramente, que morramos juntos.

-Desculpe-me. Estraguei nosso último dia.

-Tudo bem. Haverá outras viagens a trabalho em que completaremos a missão e teremos alguns dias de "férias".

-Estivemos brigando muito ultimamente. Talvez seja um sinal, não?

-Só se for para nos fortalecermos.

-É, talvez seja. - Rony olhou triste para Harry. Aos poucos parecia mais e mais distante. Talvez Rony estivesse certo e os dois estivessem se distanciando mesmo. Talvez fosse o ruivo que escorregava por um vale escuro... Ou Harry.

* * *

Harry acordou.

Olhou para o teto atordoado. Tinha a impressão de que Luna estivera nesse mesmo quarto há séculos e não há horas. Olhou para o vaso de flores mortas. Uma mancha alaranjada deixava-se observar na escuridão da noite. Olhou paras as janelas, para as estrelas.

Prendeu a respiração. Levara um susto.

Quem era aquele homem que estava parado na janela há segundos?

A pergunta martelou em seu cérebro enquanto ele tentava, com sua respiração ofegante, abrir o vidro. Ali, no parapeito da janela, um objeto fez o peito de Harry disparar ainda mais. Um frasco de cristal resplandecente. Um frasco de perfume.

Harry deixou pensamentos e promessas conflitarem-se com toda força em seu cérebro. Histórias. Assassinatos. Perfumes.

Alguém mais sabia, alguém queria que Harry soubesse... Para quê?

Olhou para o horizonte pontilhado por luzes das ruas seguintes, banhado pelo luar. E enfim, encontrou-o. Um rosto enrugado, no portão da pequena praça em frente, encarando-o.

Harry atirou-se no chão do quarto. Olhou rapidamente para todos os lados, apanhou o roupão e a varinha. Saiu em disparada pelo corredor. Parou de súbito e voltou ao quarto, atirou-se de joelhos perto do guarda-roupa e observou o pingente dourado...Reconheceu pelo canto do olho a mancha ruiva no vaso abandonado. Sabia que do outro lado do quarto, encarando seu perfil estava o Rony de Luna, a flor ruiva, o símbolo da esperança. Preferiu não olhar, não queria alimentar possibilidades talvez impossíveis.

Já estava na soleira da porta. Sua mente não conseguia trabalhar, perguntas irritantes e persistentes pulsavam em suas veias. Atravessou a praça, a varinha em punho, o pingente firme na outra mão, o roupão aberto deixando seu pijama amarrotado á mostra. Se houvessem trouxas na rua logo iriam julga-lo como um maníaco com aquela aparência deplorável. Barba. Cabelo. Olheiras.

Albus abriu a porta de seu quarto.

-Pai? - Sua voz percorreu o corredor e estancou-se no quarto de Harry, agora vazio.

O garoto passou de cômodo em cômodo da casa, aumentando cada vez mais seu desespero á cada ambiente vazio que encontrava. Chamou. Gritou. O silêncio da casa o envolvia cada vez mais. Saiu da cozinha, sua última tentativa de achar o pai. Olhou ao longo do estreito corredor. A porta estava aberta. A praça adornada com a escuridão da noite semelhava-se á uma pintura, onde a porta era o quadro. Mas, naquele momento, a ultima coisa que Albus desejava era uma obra de arte.

Correu até a lareira que ouviu-o murmurar enquanto o pó que ele jogara no chão se transformava em chamas esmeraldas: "A Toca".

Parou na calçada do outro lado da praça e ficou olhando para todos os lados. Tudo parecia turvo. Nem ele sabia direito o por que de seguir um velho que, ele imaginava, tinha alguma ligação com um suposto perfume que... Parecia loucura. Era loucura.

Avistou, correndo freneticamente por uma rua íngreme que dava para uma ladeira, o velho que olhava para trás a cada passo.

Harry desatou a correr pela rua. Ignorando a razão. Correndo velozmente. Logo alcançou a ladeira escura. Estava próximo ao velho, mais alguns minutos e... O velho virou de supetão e adentrou na escuridão mais densa de um beco ao lado, colocando uma lixeira próxima na passagem. Harry desceu a ladeira aos trancos e barrancos com medo que o velho fugisse mal percebeu a luz azulada da lixeira quando a agarrou e jogou-a longe para liberar seu caminho. No próximo passo, não existia mais chão, nem beco, nem rua. Tudo estava vazio. Harry virou-se rapidamente e logo percebeu o que acontecera. A lixeira continuava nesse vazio, começara a girar. Harry agarrou-a antes de começar a girar freneticamente e soltou-a quando encontrou o chão novamente.

Xingou-se mentalmente por não reconhecer a chave de portal, por pouco não se soltara dela e não concluíra o transporte.

Enfim, viu-se de joelhos num chão úmido e frio. Olhou para os lados, avistava grama, um lago refletindo a luz da lua, uma casa torta ao longe. A Toca.

-Desculpe-me. Precisava ter certeza que você procurava respostas.

-Você...Quem é você? - Harry encarou-o rancoroso.

-De que adianta saber? - O velho riu - Saiba que mudei completamente minha vida por sua causa. Totalmente.

-Escute. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seja você, ok? Eu estou me enchendo dessa história de perfumes, por que você deixou aquele frasco na minha janela? Por que...? - Suas palavras perderam-se no escuro.

-Estou aqui justamente por isso. Por erros. Erros meus, erros de terceiros... O importante é que eu consegui acertá-los, pelo menos assim espero.

Harry permaneceu de joelhos, imóvel.

-Você já deve saber sobre Aawenik, meu aprendiz. Sim, eu sou o perfumista. - O velho riu - Parece que você já sabe um pouco sobre mim, não? - Harry estava ofegante - Aawenik inspirava total confiança, tanta que tentou me matar... Mas um bom bruxo sabe que sem controle do poder, as pessoas enlouquecem, Aawenik não foi diferente. O vampiro fez um perfume para sua paixão, usando tudo de mais poderoso que possuíamos, ele tinha olfato e inteligência, admito. Mas a sanidade era pouca.

-Então essa história do perfume e tudo que acontece por causa dele é... É real?

-Sim e não. A história é real. Tudo que acontece, não.

-Eu preciso de respostas, você mesmo disse que eu vim buscá-las, explique-me, por favor. - Harry decidiu entrar de vez nessa historia maluca. Se sua vida tinha virado um circo, ele estava pronto pra se apresentar.

-Sim, sim. O fato é que eu sei que sua vida foi alterada por interferência dupla de Aawenik. Uma vez colocando esse perfume na sua vida involuntariamente e a outra vez, assassinando seu amigo.

Amigo... Harry lembrou de uma flor laranja.

-E eu estou aqui para isso. Para extinguir todo mal que Aawenik causou, para consertar todo erro que ele causou. Deixar tudo como estava antes e...

-Quer dizer que... Tudo isso... - Harry engoliu em seco - T-tem volta?

-Claro. E nada mais justo do que eu sanar toda dor que o vampiro causou. Ele mesmo o faria se não tivesse abalado demais para continuar, ele viu o amor de vocês e todo o mundo encantado que ele não conseguiu ter. Por isso eu vim até você.

-Então Rony voltará à vida? - Harry estava feliz de mais para duvidar do velho.

-Não.

-Como não? - Harry murchou. - Você acabou de dizer...

-Eu não disse que seu amigo voltaria a vida. Que revivesse ou ressuscitasse.

-Seu... Seu velho desgraçado! - Harry levantou-se - Você e seu vampiro estão brincando de ser Deus! Brincam com as pessoas como se fossemos _vudus_! Onde está sua inteligência? Entrevada com seus ossos? Hein? Faça um perfume que o traga à vida, já que você faz perfumes espetaculares! Faça!

-Não posso. - O velho respondeu calmamente.

-Como não pode? Onde está seu grande talento? - Harry gritava a centímetros do nariz do velho. Com a varinha apontada para seu peito.

-Eu não posso revivê-lo. Por que ele nunca morreu.

* * *

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, Marajá".

Ruivo...

-As pessoas da casa ouviram seus gritos. Preciso ser rápido!

Harry permanecia caído ao chão. As lágrimas brotando de sua face estática.

-Acredite se quiser, eu criei um perfume que pode controlar o mundo. Um perfume que acelera o cérebro, que desperta inteligência. Uma gota e tudo estará nas suas mãos. E eu estou usando-o para te ajudar do mesmo modo que meu aprendiz usou-o para fabricar o perfume que te arruinou. Ajudar você e a seu amigo. Por que descobri que alguma coisa estava errada com Aawenik quando ele voltou, quando voltou jurando-me obediência, pedindo-me perdão. Ela já havia tentado me matar antes então como prova de seu arrependimento, pedi que ele consertasse os estragos que seu suposto "perfume perfeito" poderia ter feito. Ele saiu por aí, em busca de pistas do perfume, invadiu casas, não tinha noção do perigo. Por fim, descobriu duas vítimas do Perfume. Você e seu amigo.

-Quem está aí? - Uma voz grave soou da porta dos fundos d'A Toca.

Harry ainda não achava palavras para descrever ou desenrolar sua confusão. Abriu a mão esquerda, o pingente de ouro parecia ganhar vida à luz do luar.

-O perfume não é do amor, ou para se apaixonar. O perfume é feito de ar rarefeito. É um perfume dos sonhos. Do sonho. - O velho tagarelava e gesticulava tão velozmente que Harry acabava não entendendo algumas palavras. - Suas partículas fazem com que a pessoa que entrar em contato com o perfume tenha uma oportunidade única de despertar um sentimento. Veja bem, ele não cria esse sentimento, ele desperta algo desacordado no coração do tomador. E por quem o tomador do perfume se desperta cria-se um laço que os transporta para outra dimensão. Para um sonho perfeito a dois. Mas se existe uma coisa que esse mundo surreal não é, é perfeito. Por que tudo acontece na mente dos dois envolvidos, levando-os à loucura. Estamos nesse mundo. Na sua mente. Aawenick e eu entramos nesse suposto "mundo" usando outros métodos, mas, Aawenik foi forçado a sair por que você o matou. Nessa hora você está normalmente levando sua vida real num mundo real e nós estamos, ao mesmo tempo, nesse plano surreal, de delírio.

-Identifique-se agora! - A silhueta de um homem esgueirou-se pelo jardim na direção do velho e de Harry. Uma mulher apareceu á porta segurando um garoto agitado que insistia em desvencilhar-se e seguir o homem que caminhava cauteloso pelo jardim.

-È o meu pai! Pai! - Albus gritava em pânico.

-Isso é um sonho, homem! Acorde! Isso é o sonho de dois apaixonados!

-Estupef...

-Sr. Weasley! Sou eu, o Harry! - Harry levantou-se.

-Harry! Seu amigo já acordou, eu e Aawenik entramos na mente dos dois usando o perfume da inteligência, Aawenik precisava matá-los, mas você escapou. Não podemos definir o tempo desse universo em relação ao mundo real por que, na verdade, isso não existe - Abriu os braços, indicando seu redor. - Nós demoramos estudando um meio de trazê-los ao mundo real mesmo sabendo que você estava vivendo sua vida normal lá. Sabíamos que se você estivesse no mundo real, alguém tinha interferido em vosso sonho.

-Pai, o que aconteceu? Você precisa voltar pra casa! - A voz de seu filho fez Harry sentir o coração apertar-se no peito como se estivesse tentando quebrar suas próprias costelas.

- Com o perfume da inteligência eu descobri meios de interferir nessa história, meio de salvá-los! Meios de entrar nesse "mundo"! Eu precisava te trazer para o lugar onde tudo começou, onde vocês despertaram! Para voltarmos ao início de tudo e juntar as partes, real e surreal para vocês seguirem com vossas vidas!

-Harry! Quem é esse velho que...

-O perfume do sonho não funcionou com o vampiro por que sua amada não o correspondia. O amor tem que ser recíproco e é por esse amor que eu imploro! Harry, se mate! É o único jeito de... Despertar novamente!

-Sr. Weasley está tudo bem... Eu...Albus, vai ficar tudo bem, sim? Por favor...

-O que ele está falando? Fique onde você está Albus! - Agora o choro da também descontrolada Sra. Weasley era audível pelo jardim.

-Despertar não sentimentos dessa vez! Despertar para o real! Como Aawenik que morreu para este mundo e salvou-se no mundo real!

Harry observou o Sr. Weasley, seus pensamentos em Rony e no excesso de informações dos últimos minutos... Nada fazia sentido. Olhou triste para o velho, lembrou-se dos últimos dias, de Luna, de tudo que poderia evitar se esse "mundo" surreal não existisse. Não pensou em si mesmo. Pensou em seus filhos, nas lágrimas de Gina, no rosto sem vida de Rony. Tudo que poderia evitar. Uma gota brilhante e escorregadia.

"Harry, preciso que você saiba...".

-Mate-me. - Harry olhou firmemente para o velho.

-Mas o que...? - O Sr. Weasley encarou-os incrédulo.

-Avada Kedavra!

Harry viu vários elementos unidos em uma imagem só, sua última imagem. O Sr. Weasley, o velho, o lugar onde tudo começou, uma luz verde intensa, o contorno de seu filho amado, a lua. Seu último pensamento pousou numa cidadela do Marrocos. Suspirou.

* * *

Abriu os olhos. Lembranças de vinte e tantos anos correram pelo seu cérebro como um risco de lâmina. Um corte. Um expurgar.

-Nada, é só que...

Harry ouviu as palavras saírem automáticas de sua própria boca. Como se tivessem vida própria. Congelou. Lembrou do que aconteceria a seguir, seu coração parou com a premonição, com a visão sua e de Rony jovens, de Rony... Agarrou o braço do amigo e puxou-o a seu encontro. No mesmo instante, o vento arrastou a cabana com toda força na direção onde antes estivera Rony e lançou-se no lago.

Caíram no chão. Harry por baixo, Rony por cima. Os olhos de Rony logo encontraram refúgio nos de Harry. Encontraram-se num passado que não existiu, encontraram-se num segundo. Harry não sabia onde estavam durante esse segundo, sentia uma presença maior que todas as forças que o fizeram lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas. Uma presença ligeiramente laranja. Permaneceu ali, aconchegado num torpor lunático enquanto sentia seu corpo dissolver-se, libertar-se de tanta mágoa, raiva, desgosto e tristeza... Sentiu os ombros caírem, os lábios salientarem-se e encontrarem os de Rony. Abriu os olhos.

Observou os orbes azuis do ruivo. Uma luz apagou-se, os deixando brevemente opacos. Respirou fundo, o ar entrando em seus pulmões, inflando-os e logo esvaindo-se devagar. Lembrou de seus encontros furtivos com Rony. Aonde? Quando? Lembrou de sua família desestruturada por um amor secreto. Quem eram as crianças que sumiam timidamente de sua mente? Congelou.

Num último suplício por memórias, por conciência, acariciou os cabelos de Rony. Sentiu-o tremer com seu abraço. Sentiu-o em seus braços.

Sua primeira vez com Rony, seu primeiro contato, tudo estava ali intacto no ambiente. Ainda colado a Rony em um abraço demorado. Sua primeira transa assemelhava-se a um trem que ganhava velocidade aos poucos, levando cargas pesarosas e bagagens, levando pessoas e personagens, sua primeira vez, sua história de amor, irrompendo pelos trilhos do esquecimento. Com um último aviso, um apito, um gemido de Rony. Dentes fechando-se na carne branca. Branco. Vazio. E o trem se fora.

Levantou-se, ainda enlaçado em Rony. Caminharam sem falar palavra. Ainda com os braços em cima dos ombros. Não precisaram explicar o beijo e o abraço. Não se lembraram o por que realmente de terem feito aquilo. Apenas sabiam que precisavam ficar juntos. Precisavam manter a amizade viva. Sabiam que alguma coisa acontecera, mas a realidade pediu para esquecerem, ou talvez... O leve cheiro de tabaco e pêssego no ar fizera-os pensar em sopa de cebola fumegante no calor d'A Toca, mais a noite, com todos reunidos. Harry retomava os pensamentos que foram interrompidos de sua mente por causa de um... Sonho.

-Parece que eu fiquei dormindo por séculos! E sonhei com... Não consigo me lembrar... - Harry falou displicentemente enquanto encaminhavam-se abraçados para A Toca. Um laço de camaradagem, os dois sabiam, nada mais.

-Sonho? Besteira! A gente nem dormiu, Harry! Estivemos ali o tempo todo! - Rony meteu um tapa na nuca do amigo. - Tudo bem, Luna, o que você fez com o Harry? - Riram. Amigos para sempre.

O beijo estava longe, nenhum dos dois conseguia lembrar-se de nada. Não despertariam sozinhos. Eram jovens demais pra isso.

FIM

* * *

Então, chegamos a mais um FIM. Como eu já havia escrito esta história já faz tempinhos, dei uam relida e, sabe de uma coisa? Gostei do que li. Acho que está bem bonzinho. Claaaaaro que eu podereia ter melhorado e pans... Mas, era minha primeira idéia de HRon e, como eu já falei pur aew, a fic quase escreveu-se sozinha D

E com essa fic, ganhei o Prêmio Twister - Por que não se pode parar a força surpreendente da natureza. P

Enfim, orbigado pra quem acompanhou até aqui. Obrigado especial á Beta AndromedaBlack, á Rapousa que fez a capa e á Betynha e Amandita que lançaram um chall lindoso.

Abraços e até a próxima o/


End file.
